What Happened to me!
BEEP! BEEP! Smack. A hand reached across the nightstand and turned off the alarm clock. “Ferb!” Phineas said throwing a pillow at his step brother. “Wake up, we over slept! It’s noon!” Ferb took a real close look at the clock. He pointed to it noticing it said AM. “Oh, it’s midnight, hmmmmm.” Phineas looked towards the window. “I keep forgetting to take this picture out,” Phineas said taking a picture of the sun and the sky out of the window. “Why did we wake up so early again?” Ferb dug around the side of his bed and pulled out a list. As he unrolled it, the list rolled out of the room and down the hall. “Oh yeah. You know what we’re going to do first right?” Ferb tapped the list with his finger. “Nope, showers.” Phineas and Ferb pulled out their robes and grabbed towels and wash clothes and headed into the bathroom. When they got into the bathroom, Phineas got in the shower first. Ferb sat on the toilet seat letting whatever Phineas said pass by. While playing with a bath brush, Ferb is caught off guard when Phineas pops his head out. “Hey where’s Perry?” Phineas said having soap suds hide his hair. “I don’t know. I was supposed to give him a bath,” Ferb said somewhat happy that he was missing. “Hmm, he’ll turn up. He always does.” Suddenly, Perry slips on a bar of soap into his lair. “Agent P. We aren’t quite sure what Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to so go over and put a stop to it,” Major Monogram ordered. As he saluted back, Perry ran off and flew off in his jet pack. Phineas and Ferb slipped on their clothes and started checking out the list. Suddenly, Phineas heard Isabella call out his name. “Hey Phineas,” Isabella said as Phineas stuck his head out the window, “Whatcha doin’?” “Ferb and I have a huge list of things we want to complete today. Wanna help?” “Sure,” Isabella said entering through the door. When she got in their room, Ferb started reading the list. The first thing they would do would be to ski down a mountain of beans. “Alright, time to put in an order for a mountain of beans,” Phineas said grabbing his phone. Finally, the delivery came and a giant box hovered over the yard. “Alright men,” Phineas screamed through a bullhorn, “drop the beans!” The box opened and billions of beans fell to the ground. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella almost fell over when trying to look at the top. “Should we start?” Isabella said anxiously. “Yeah. What are we doing standing here? Let’s go!” The three of them ran inside and grabbed their things. They climbed to the top. “Isabella? Wanna go first?” Phineas said. “Hehe, sure.” She got on her skis and slid down the mountain. “WHOO HOO!” she called out. “Wow Ferb, that looks like fun. Let’s go!” They got on their sled and slid down. After a few times of going down, Phineas announced that it was time to move to the next. “Alright, next on the list is, stretching a rubber tree. Anyone got a rubber tree?” Ferb pulls out a small rubber tree. “Hmm, kinda small isn’t it?” Isabella asked. “Yeah, but we’re going to have to make do.” Meanwhile, Perry crashed into Dr. Doofenshmirtz Evil lair. “Ah Perry the Platypus, so nice of you to stop by,” Dr. Doofenshmirtz said walking into the light. Suddenly a rope came out of the floor and tied Perry up. “My plan involves me wanting to take over the tri state area. I will get rid of everything and put in what I want. I don’t really know what to do after that so, I’ll just build up on it.” Back at Phineas and Ferb’s, the three had just finished stretching the super small rubber tree. “Who knew that stretching a rubber tree would be so addicting? Alright, we can cross that off the list. “ Phineas looked over the list pondering what to do next. “I guess we’ll just go in order.” Dr. Doofenshmirtz pulled out his gun and aimed it at a park. “Alright, first we’ll get rid of playgrounds. I don’t really like them anyway.” He fired as a laser shot from the gun and hit the playground. “It works! Now time to get rid of everyone’s homes!” Perry couldn’t let him get away with this. He slipped out of the trap and started fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz. While they were fighting, the gun was shot afew times. One laser hit the mountain of beans. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella turned around confused. “Well at least it saved us from cleaning up.” Phineas and Ferb went through the whole list. After they were finished with something, Dr. Doofenshmirt’s gun would hit it. They started getting used to it. “We’re making great progress,” Isabella said observing the list. “We have only two more. Next is to make a devise that lets you remember everything.” “Let’s go!” While they were working, Candace was upstairs watching their every move. She would call her mom every time they built something new. She couldn’t take it no more so she opened the window and called out to them, “You guys better stop whatever your doing. Mom will come home and see this mess, even though it’s been disappearing, she’ll still see it! You got that!?” They just continued working. “Thankfully I had another trap ready so you can no longer stop me!” Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled. “Alright time to go back to my plan. You know what; to get warmed up I’ll get rid of the school. It’s somewhat good, you know, because, well, kids will be happy.” Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella finally finished the devise and were ready to try it out. Phineas put on the helmet and flipped the switch. “Whoa, this is so cool! Hey Ferb, I remember the first day I met you! Wow it feels like forever now.” Ferb and Isabella put on their helmets. “Eww! Oh man gross!” Phineas said closing his eyes. “What’s wrong?” Isabella questioned. “Eww now I know why it’s a good thing you don’t remember what it’s like being born, or even before that. Ok, I’m fine. Hey Isabella, I remember when I first met you.” “Really? Hey, me too. Ferb what do you remember?” Ferb stopped, “Coming over to America.” “Cool. Well I think we can check this off the list. This was such a success, let’s put the helmets up in our room before it disappears,” Phineas said rushing to the door. The school was now gone, thanks to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. “Alright now it’s time to get rid of everyone’s home.” Perry slid between the bars and got out of the cage. He smacked the gun out of Dr. Doofenshmirtz hands. It fell to the floor having it break into many little pieces. Perry’s work here was done. As he flew off in his jet pack, Dr. Doofenshmirtz called out, “Curse you Perry the Platypus!” Back home, Phineas put in an order for their next project. He asked for a tiger shark. “Phineas, why a tiger shark?” Isabella ripped the list out of his hands. The last thing was to tame tiger sharks. “Don’t you know how dangerous this is?” “More dangerous then all our other projects?” Phineas said making a point. The delivery finally came. “Phineas don’t do it!” He went to the box and opened it. He snapped his neck back out of the box and quickly closed it. “Um, I think I made a small mistake by accidently leaving off the word SHARKS when I ordered them. There’s only a tiger in here.” “What!” Isabella and Ferb yelled so shocked. The box started rumbling. The tiger got crazy and out of control. He growled and scratched his way out of the box. All the kids ran inside. “I hope THIS disappears.” Ferb said somewhat serious. They all hid somewhere in the living room. Candace walked in screaming at them, “Phineas, you stop whatever you’re doing. I am ready to call mom!” “Candace, stay quiet, and don’t move,” Phineas warned her. “That’s it I’m telling mom,” and she marched off. The tiger burst through the door and into the house. Isabella ran off thinking that Phineas and Ferb were right behind her. She turned around to see no one there. She ran to the phone and called for help. The tiger ran outside and Isabella shut the door and locked it. She turned around to find Phineas and Ferb injured. Thankfully animal control came along with some cops and ambulance. They got rid of the tiger and took Phineas and Ferb to the hospital, leaving Candace and Isabella alone, blaming themselves for the incident. Candace called up her mom explaining what happened. (Not mentioning that Phineas and Ferb got the tiger.) Linda rushed over and went to the hospital. Back home Candace and Isabella were crying, and talking, they didn’t know what to do. They both blamed themselves. “I should have listened to Phineas. This wouldn’t have happened.” Candace said full of grief. “I should have made sure that they were ok, and with me the whole time,” Isabella cried. When Candace called her mom and asked if the two of them could stop by and say they were sorry. They headed off to the ER. Isabella went to go see Phineas, who was already in a room. When she got to the room Phineas was in a coma. He had a cast around his right arm, casts on both legs and bandages around his head. He had stitches and scars all over. Later, Isabella was in the waiting room waiting to see Ferb. Candace came up to her, “You can go see them, but you won’t be able to make a great conversation.” Isabella was a little confused but she went anyway. When she entered the room, Phineas and Ferb were both in a coma. She started to cry. Somehow it looked like they knew they were with each other. It was almost as if even though they were unaware of their surroundings, they knew they had one another. The next day, the rumor about the incident spread all across Danville. It was hard for Isabella. Her love was in the hospital along with one of her best friends. What was she going to do? Candace was worried, but her and her friends tried to keep it off her mind, so she planned a date with Jeremy. Before she left she asked Isabella for a favor, “Can you please see if you can stay overnight with Phineas? Ferb needed another operation and he’s never spent a night alone.” “Sure,” Isabella replied. A whole night of just her and Phineas, a dream come true. On her way, Candace dropped Isabella off at the hospital. Isabella went inside to see Phineas. When she walked into Phineas and Ferb’s room, she noticed Ferb was not there. She walked up Phineas lying in the bed. Suddenly his eyes opened. “Did you just wake up?” Isabella asked confused. “Yeah I was sleeping. Where’s Ferb?” “He needed another operation. His wounds were worse than yours.” Phineas was upset. Isabella calmed him down. She told him how Candace wanted her to stay overnight. “The nurse said I could stay in the extra bed that was originally Ferb’s.” While they both lied in bed, Phineas told Isabella about everything. The pain, hospital, even Ferb. That’s when Isabella talked to Phineas about everything going on at home and with Ferb. The next morning Isabella asked if Phineas could be pushed in a wheelchair. They had to help put Phineas on and they all went down to see Ferb. Phineas knew that Ferb was in a coma, but he still talked to him. He sat there for hours talking to him. He talked about summer. He talked about the incident. He wouldn’t stop talking. Isabella came back. While she was gone she got some bad news from the family, Ferb had a chance of dying. She knew she had to tell Phineas but how. If he knew, it could kill him. As Isabella brought Phineas back in the room, she felt worse and more uncomfortable The doctors helped Phineas back in bed. It was around 9 o’clock when Isabella came back from getting change. She knew she had to tell Phineas about Ferb. She walked up to Phineas and rubbed his arm. “Phineas you’re very luck to survive.” Isabella tried to find the easiest way to tell him. “Oh Phineas, I’m not so sure how to tell you.” “You can tell me anything,” Phineas said acting brave. Isabella sighed, “Ferb has a chance of dying.” She was mad at herself for telling him, but she had to. Phineas couldn’t stand it. He stuttered, “No, no!” He was getting himself so worked up. Isabella had to calm him down, for he was making his blood pressure go up. Phineas finally calmed down and the two of them were still and quiet. Finally Isabella broke the silence. “You try to get a good sleep.” She hopped in bed when Phineas sighed, “You forgot to turn off the light.” She stood up and walked to the light switch. She covered it with her hand as if ready to switch it off. She paused, turned to Phineas and said, “I love you.” Phineas wasn’t so sure he heard her right, “What?” She repeated herself, “I love you.” That’s what he thought he said. How could this be? He always had an idea that maybe she did love him but never knew for sure. He was shocked. She then turned off the light, walked over to his bed and there, right there, kissed her love, Phineas Flynn. Phineas lied there even more shocked then he already was. He was also confused and upset. He didn’t sleep much that night for so many things happened at once. “I love you too,” he replied. Isabella heard his reply. On the outside she was cool, falling asleep. On the inside, she was freaking out, throwing a party. She finally got the answer to her lifelong question. The next morning Isabella woke up to find Phineas gone. She wasn’t surprised. She had an idea to where he was. She put on her clothes and ran down to Ferb’s room. There he was, in a wheelchair next to Ferb’s bed. Phineas sat there talking to him. A doctor was about to leave when Isabella stopped him, “How long has he been here?” “For an hour or so, but his brother there is ready to go, so I let him stay.” Isabella slowly walked over to where Phineas was. Ferb opened his eyes and looked at Phineas and Isabella. He quickly closed his eyes. You could hear his heart rate slowing down on the monitor. Then it went flat. Isabella pulled Phineas away as doctors and nurses ran in to help. Phineas was ready to climb out of the wheelchair. Isabella and a nurse held him back. He was yelling and crying but there was nothing he could do, Ferb was gone. Once Phineas was home, he and Isabella would make small projects. Then Phineas was put on crutches. Isabella had an idea. She took Phineas to the time machine. They went back to the day the incident happened. They stopped themselves from even thinking of doing the project. At the end everything is back to normal. Ferb is alive. No one goes to the hospital and no one was hurt, all except Isabella who was sad because Phineas won’t remember anything that happened. But it was all worth saving her best friends’ life. The End By: FerbIsMyLuver! Category:Fanon Works Category:FerbIsMyLuver!